


Wanting

by CheekyPotato



Series: Chronic Pain Viktor [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Job, Chronic Pain, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Rated M for language and sexual situations, or at least Viktor wanting it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:32:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyPotato/pseuds/CheekyPotato
Summary: Viktor doesn't want to be treated like glass.





	1. Chapter 1

"It's okay Vitya, we don't have to do this."

But Vitya did. He wanted this more than anything. Anything he could possible want for in this moment. Something so simple that under normal circumstances, wouldn’t even need requesting.

Sex.

Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov wanted to have sex with his husband.

It wasn't that they didn't have sex or that this was their first time. It was just that it had been ages. AGES since they were last intimate. In a physical way. Sure they cuddled together on the couch watching movies, snuggled in bed on days when there was no practice or when practice was canceled. It wasn't that they spent no time together, it was simply that Viktor wanted Yuuri's cock inside him.

A simple request really.

But Yuuri had become so hesitant lately. The days between sex were growing further and further apart and it frustrated Viktor to no end. It made him feel like glass and he _hated_ that. They had many discussions about this. About how he wanted Yuuri to treat him the same. That he’d let his husband know how he was feeling. He would be honest about his pain and this varying thresholds. But he had to admit that he struggled with that and his lack of honesty would end up being costly. Things like sex had recently become one of those costly things.

Honestly, Yuuri had every right to be concerned.

The reason for his husband's concerns was that Viktor had been struggling lately. A lot of days were spent either in bed or on the couch with a heating pad to his lower back and aside from coaching, he had very little energy for much else.The last time they did manage to do the do, it left the man nearly immobile for days.

It took Yuuri weeks to stop feeling guilty and since then, they hadn’t tried again. Not even a hand job.

_“Let’s not overdo it, Vitya.”_

But he wanted to. He love when Yuuri took charge, to unleash his Eros all over him. Leave him spent, hoarse, and turned completely the fuck out. Even if it left him more than sore, he especially missed the rough sex. Even more so now that he didn't have to worry about his own competitions and hiding the hickies, bite marks, and scratches. Not that he wanted to in the first place. Yuuri would always get that adorable wide-eyed look with flushed cheeks and try to change the subject whenever anyone noticed but Yakov would yell that they needed to “quit fooling around and take things seriously!”

Ah, good times. But these days, he couldn’t even have vanilla sex. Kisses and foot, shoulder, and back massages were nice, but he wanted more.When was the last time they even made out? He didn’t want to be treated like a porcelain doll.

Viktor was feeling a bit restless at this point. He understood where Yuuri was coming from with his worries, but for the first time in forever, he was feeling well enough to want sex and could conceive the possibilities of actually doing it without whimpering in pain afterwards. Or telling himself the tears in his eyes weren't from the stabbing pains in his back despite Yuuri being as gentle as possible. Or needing help to use the bathroom hours later because standing made him dizzy and aggravate the fuck out of his sciatic nerve pain.Or stiff knees. OR nausea.

He reached out a hand toward his lovely, ever patient, husband and cupped his face in assurance. "Yuuri, I want this. I want you."

Even after all this time, Yuuri still blushed beneath his touch as if it were the first time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up!

Viktor could barely contain the grin on his face. Yuuri had agreed to some action! Okay, so it wasn't going to be the rough passion he was wanting for but hell, it was something. He'd take it where he could get it. The point was that his husband was willing to try and that was good enough.

His blues eyes sparkled with joy, his husband's own warm chocolate eyes brightening though still cast in worry. Viktor slowly repositioned himself against the sea of pillows propping him up against the headboard of their bed. He was dressed in only his boxer briefs and he shivered in delight with Yuuri hovering over him. He still had his lounge wear on consisting of a plain tee and lounge pants...until he wriggled out of them, tossing them to the floor. Viktor's eyes darkened with the image of his husbands black boxers, imagining the soon to be erection rising behind the fabric.

Yuuri leaned forward, cupping Viktor's cheek. "We're gonna take it slow, okay?"

Viktor turned his face, kissing the inside of Yuuri's palm. "Okay." he breathed.

"And you'll let me know if it's too much?" Viktor nodded and licked the warm skin covering his lips. The shiver it elicited from Yuuri made his own cock twitch.

He was ready.

Yuuri removed his hand and glasses, placing them on the night stand. He smiled a little, nervously running a hand through his dark hair. Viktor licked his lips in invitation and suddenly Yuuri's lips were crushed against his own. Just the sensation of his warm lips pressing against his own in a mixture of firm and soft had the Russian worried he'd cum just from that.  
.  
They continued kissing, the heat growing between them quickly. Yuuri pulled away for air, gaze darkening at the flushed sight of his husband and his kiss swollen lips. He slowly leaned down, pressing kisses down his neck, lingering there a moment at Viktor's moan vibrating against his lips.

" _Uhn, Yuuri_...!" he missed this _so_ much.

Yuuri trailed down to his chest, teasing Viktor’s nipple with the tip of his tongue, rolling the tip over the hardened pink nub. The moans from his husband's throat were very encouraging. Yuuri continued to press forward, slowly circling the tender flesh, teasing it. Viktor shivered with pleasure, panting heavily, wanting so badly to wrap his legs around Yuuri's waist and grind against him, but well aware that he had to take it slow. His body had to move at a slower pace. He had to move slowly even though a pleasant burn was radiating through his body, heat pooling at the pit of his stomach. He wanted this so badly and was glad that his husband felt comfortable enough to indulge him. Initially he was doubtful of how enjoyable this would be, but he was already threatening to burst from just his husband kissing him. And well, licking him and sucking...and Oh God.

Yuuri moved his attention to the other nipple, giving it the same amount of attention so that it matched its counterpart. Viktor was aching. In a good way. A very good way. Yuuri kissed him, hard and deep. He felt Viktor's fingers curling through his hair tugging him back up to his face as his tongue mingled hungrily with his again. He moved a knee, brushing it against Yuuri’s erection. He obviously wasn't the only one wanting this.

Yuuri broke the kiss, licking his lips. He pressed his lips into Viktor's neck and trailed down to his collar bone. He then shifted his attention down his chest, navel, and on the hem of his boxer briefs.

"Y- _Yuuri_..." hoarse and desperate.

Yuuri smiled at him seductively, brown eyes darkened with lust. Hungry.

Viktor bucked his hips involuntarily at the sensation of his husband freeing his erection. He could not contain the cry that escaped him at the feeling of Yuuri's tongue flicking at the the pre-cum tip. Viktor was glad for all the pillows to cushion his back. It most undoubtedly would be hurting if it were not there. At first, he was a little disappointed that even though he agreed to this, a blow job was the best he was gonna get today. Or at least right now. He wanted to feel Yuuri inside him, filling him. Though he wasn't objecting too much to Yuuri's mouth engulfing his cock, his initial thoughts were that this wasn't going to be as delicious as it was.

Viktor kept his fingers entangled in the dark hair of his husband’s hair, his hips thrusting forward with the rhythm Yuuri is setting.It feels amazing and wondrous and perfect. And not hurting! The furthest thing from his mind is pain. Yuuri's doing something with his scrotum and he's nearly over the edge.

"Yuuri, I-I'm gonna...!" with a final thrust, fingers gripping dark hair and steadying his husband’s head, he cums into Yuuri's mouth with a hiss.In those blissful seconds, he's fluid, shapeless, and just here. There is no pain. There never was any pain. There may have been a time when pain was something. A inconvenience? A nuisance? But that is a million miles away. Just euphoria. Bliss. Orgasmic bliss.

While coming down, Yuuri is wiping his mouth, looking for the tissues to wipe up the mess he didn't swallow.

Viktor sat up more after being gently wiped down by his husband and gave the man a kiss.

"That was amazing!" he kissed him again, not at all minding the taste of himself. "Thank you, love."

" Anything for you." Yuuri grinned. He reached over and cupped his flushed cheek, eyes softening with concern. "You're not hurting anywhere? Feeling okay?"

Viktor nodded, covering Yuuri's hand with his own. "Feeling great! In fact, I think it helped a lot."

Yuuri quirked a brow not quite wanting to let doubts ruin this moment. He wanted his Viktor to continue to feel his bliss.

Viktor laughed at his expression. "It really did." His blue gaze shifted down to Yuuri's ever present erection. "And now..."

Yuuri followed his gaze and flushed to his ears. "V-Viktor, you don't have to worry about me! I'll take care of it!"

"Yuuuriii..." Viktor pouted. "Let me return the favor. Let _me_ take care of _you_."

Yuuri flusters a bit, both hands now fidgeting in his lap. He stopped when Viktor gently took his hands into his own. "It's alright Yuuri, I can handle this. I mean it."

And that's how Yuuri found their positions reversed. He now nestled amongst the cushions and pillows and Viktor trailing kisses down his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first public attempt at this! Thought I'd try something different and I hope it wasn't too cringe!
> 
> As always, kudos and comments greatly appreciated!  
> *goes hide under a rock*

**Author's Note:**

> Deciding to make Viktor's Chronic Pain into a series. There will be a part two where things will get... heated...so stayed tuned! *hides face in embarrassment*  
> Comments and kudos always appreciated!


End file.
